


Bring the drugs, baby I could bring my pain

by Comeandfademe



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Gordon Ramsey RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Gen, Gordons hotel hell, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeandfademe/pseuds/Comeandfademe
Summary: "Gordon Ramsey x reader HURT/COMFORT - no mean comments! gordon tells you your fridge is a disgrace then holds you"( tumblr post: http://taylor-ruth.tumblr.com/post/156015344758/gordon-ramsey-x-reader-hurtcomfort-no-mean)(:





	Bring the drugs, baby I could bring my pain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from wicked games

Gordon Ramsey is in your hotel. And okay that's fucking crazy 'cause it's Gordon fucking Ramsey. In your hotel. You take a breath and exhale, clutching the countertop of the kitchen. Your head chef is out alongside the two others. The rest of your staff are in other parts of the hotel assuring that the rooms are clean. The hotel is closed for the day for filming and critique purposes, but it makes you even more anxious.  
  
Suddenly you hear footsteps, click clacking on the laminate of the floor. You take a deep breath, and turn around, a false, customary painted on your face. "Everything okay?" You ask nervously, strangely pleased with yourself that you didn't stutter.  
  
"No it's not." He says, you can see a deep frown etched into his features, "your fridge is a disgrace."  
  
"I know." You whisper out, a lump in your throat as you swallow down the tears. It all comes crashing down and a tear streaks down your face.  
  
All of a sudden there's a hand on your shoulder, you look up and his eyes are nothing but comforting, "let it out, it's okay."  
  
You're now in the middle of you kitchen crying into Gordon fucking Ramseys shoulder. It's strange but so soothing, "You'll be okay darling." He says as he strokes your hair. All the stress and anxiety rushing out of you.  
  
Just as you're about to apologise for staining his shirt with your tears a familiar voice echoes into the emptiness, it's scratchy and nasally, ominous sounding, making your heart fall to your stomach, "there's no crying here in flavour town."  
  
Leading to the beginning of the end to your life.


End file.
